Fake Bride
by pinkkumal
Summary: Kalung curian Soonyoung berhasil dilelangkan, Jihoon berubah menjadi asing. Hansol pingsan setelah menerima surat kaleng milik Seokmin. Seventeen SeokSol, broken!SoonSeok, SoonHoon. Chap 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Fake Bride

Pukul 07:54 waktu Korea Selatan, aku tiba dengan pesawat murah yang tiketnya kubeli dari hasil mendesak pamanku yang kaya raya, dengan alasan aku rindu rumah, ditambah dengan wajah yang memelas seperti anak hilang akhirnya pamanku memberikanku ongkos pulang yang terus terang saja, sedikit.

Terdengar sangat pelit, begitulah, aku bisa apalagi toh dia yang membesarkanku selama 17 tahun ini, ngomong-ngomong umurku sekarang 20 tahun dan saat umurku 4 tahun dia sudah mulai merawatku, itu karena orang tuaku dan juga adikku meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan hebat yang sebenarnya juga melibatkan diriku. Aku sedikit beruntung karena berhasil selamat, ku katakan sedikit karena toh aku jadi sebatang kara –baiklah ada pamanku, tapi aku tidak punya lagi keluarga intiku, belum lagi bekas luka di perutku yang membuat trauma akan kecelakaan itu terus saja kembali, aku tidak ingat persis bagaimana kecelakaan itu terjadi, bagaimanapun juga aku hanyalah seorang balita kala itu, tapi setiap kali aku melihat luka itu aku akan langsung bermimpi buruk tentang mobil keluargaku yang menghantam keras tembok pembatas setelah menghindari tabrakan dengan sebuah truk besar di tengah malam yang hujan.

Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah berusaha menghilangkan luka ini, sepupuku juga sudah membantuku memberikan obat oles yang katanya bisa menghilangkan bekas lukanya tapi sialnya bekas luka ini tetap saja membekas di perutku.

BRUK!

Oh itu suara diriku, pantatku baru saja mencium lantai dengan sangat kerasnya, kau dengar suaranya kan? Ini sangat menyakitkan, pria berhidung kelewat mancung dengan tubuh kurus itu baru saja menabrakku, bukannya minta maaf, dia malah sibuk mencari ponselnya yang terlempar, salahnya sendiri, untuk apa dia berjalan sambil memainkan ponselnya, seperti baru punya ponsel saja, padahal penampilannya keren dan terlihat seperti orang kaya raya.

" _I'm sorry, are you okay?"_

Aku mendengus kesal, setelah aku bangun sendiri ia baru meminta maaf, ku pandangi pria itu dengan tatapan sinis yang tajam.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja," aku tersenyum hambar, "Tentu saja tidak, Tuan! Kau menabrakku sampai jatuh!"

Pria itu membelalakan matanya, "Kau bisa bahasa Korea? Apakah kau mahasiswa Korea?"

"Tsk! Tentu saja aku bisa bahasa Korea, aku Choi Hansol, ayahku orang Korea dan aku pun orang Korea!"

Pria itu mengerjapkan matanya, apakah ia tidak pernah melihat orang Korea setengah Amerika seperti aku?

"Gyopo..."

"Yaak!"

Ku pukul kepalanya dengan sangat kasar, dia lebih tinggi dariku tapi tanganku masih sampai untuk menggapainya.

"Akh! Kasar sekali kau!"

"Dan kau rasis sekali! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku setengah Amerika? Aku juga oranh Korea sepertimu jadi kau tidak perlu memanggilku Gyopo seperti itu."

"Woah woah _calm down!_ Aku hanya buang-buang waktu saja berbicara denganmu, aku pergi."

Pria itu pergi, apa-apaan dia bukannya benar-benar minta maaf malah seenaknya pergi setelah menghinaku, kutendangkan kakiku di lantai sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesal, ada sesuatu yang ku tendang selain lantai, undangan, ya sebuah undangan.

"Pria itu akan menikah." Gumamku seraya membaca undangannya, "Terimakasih Tuan, ini akan jadi pernikahan pertama yang ku hadiri di Korea.

.

Namaku Choi Hansol, ayahku adalah orang Korea asli yang menikahi seorang wanita Amerika, aku lahir dan besar di Amerika tapi bahasa Koreaku sangat bagus dan aku mencintai budaya ayahku, aku akan segera kembali ke rumah ayahku di Korea yang tidak lagi terurus, aku sudah mendapatkan beasiswa untuk kuliah di Korea dan aku akan bekerja untuk membiaya hidupku.

Mau tau apa pekerjaanku? Pekerjaanku adalah hobi yang ku jalani di Amerika, ku dengar hobiku ini bisa menghasilkan banyak uang di Korea. Dan hobiku adalah menghadiri pesta pernikahan.

"Tentu saja, kau bisa datang ke pernikahan itu, ini udangannya, datanglah dengan pakaian formal yang rapih."

Tamu undangan bayaran.

"Terimakasih."

Yang menghadiri pesta pernikahan.

"Sama-sama, bekerjalah dengan baik, jika kau berhasil, aku akan memberikan undangan lain untukmu."

Untuk dibayar.

"Lee Seokmin dan Kwon Soonyoung, jadi pria ini gay ya? Seru juga."

Ku cium undangan itu dengan senang, uang pertamaku akan segera datang.

TBC or END?

Annyeong~ ini adalah FF Seventeen pertamaku. Ini masih teaser, kalau responnya bagus akan dilanjutkan. Kenapa SeokSol?

Karena aku ngeship mereka, sayangnya kebanyakan FF Seventeen yang ada adalah Meanie, JeongCheol, JiHan atau yang lainnya, susah sekali mencari SeokSol.

SeokSol ngga kalah romantis dari couple lain loh, coba aja kalian intip kemesraan mereka di YT kalian pasti gemes liat mereka ^^v

So, continue or discontinue?


	2. Chapter 2

**Fake Bride**

 **Cast: Choi Hansol, Lee Seokmin, Wen Junhui, Kwon Soonyoung and others**

 **Genre: Drama Comedy, Romance**

 **Summarry: Choi Hansol punya hobby yang aneh, pertemuannya dengan pria asing di bandara membawanya pada petualangan baru dalam hidupnya.**

.

.

.

Hansol meletakan tasnya di lantai, setelah beberapa kali tersesat dan bertanya pada puluhan orang akhirnya ia pun menemukan rumah ayahnya yang lebih mirip dengan gubuk. Keputusannya untuk beristirahat di tempat sauna terlebih dahulu rupanya tidak salah, bagaimana mungkin ia langsung mencari rumah ayahnya saat ia baru sampai dan tak mengenal siapapun di Korea.

"Gila, rumah ini seperti akan rubuh seketika."

Hansol menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menepuk tiang penyangga rumahnya, tentu saja karena rumah ini sudah kosong sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, itu karena orang yang menyewa rumah tersebut sudah pergi dan mencari penyewa baru adalah hal yang cukup sulit mengingat Hansol sendiri tinggal di Amerika.

"Pertama-tama dibersihkan terlebih dahulu, kemudian dilihat apa yang rusak dan bisa diperbaiki," Hansol mengambil beberapa uang di dompetnya, uang yang ia ambil dari tabungan sewa rumahnya, "Ayo kita beli peralatan rumah tangga."

Hansol kini kembali berpetualang bertanya kepada banyak orang tentang tempat-tempat di sekitarnya, akhirnya ia menemukan mimarket 24 jam yang sialnya berjarak cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Hansol memutuskan untuk membeli peralatan rumah tangga, lampu, juga makanan instan.

"Menyedihkan... apa aku bisa masak di rumah? Mungkin kompornya sudah tidak lagi berfungsi..."

Hansol terdiam dengan cukup lama hingga seorang menepuk pundaknya, orang itu berambut pink dengan tubuh kelewat mungil yang Hansol pikir mungkin adalah seorang anak SMP.

"Sudah habis."

Hansol mengerjapkan matanya polos, pria di depannya punya suara yang cukup dalam, mungkin dia pria dewasa.

"A-ah maaf, kau bisa ambil punyaku jika mau, aku tidak membutuhkannya." Katanya berbaik hati.

"Terimakasih."

Pria itu mengambil beberapa ramyun milik Hansol dan dengan segera pergi ke kasir.

"Aku bisa makan ramyun di sini saja." Gumamnya.

Rupanya memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri tidaklah semudah yang ia pikirkan, meskipun listriknya masih berfungsi tapi semua lampu di rumahnya sudah mati, kompor listriknya pun rusak jadi Hansol harus membeli yang baru, belum lagi cat rumahnya yang mengelupas juga atapnya yang bocor.

"Semangat Hansol, kau harus pergi ke pernikahan pertama di Korea, kau hanya perlu melakukan hobimu dan mendapatkan uang.

.

.

.

 _Dear Seokmin,_

 _Seokmin ini Soonyoung, jika kau membaca surat ini maka aku sudah tidak ada di sana, aku baik-baik saja jadi tidak perlu khawatir, kita ini sama, ya kan?_

 _Jadi kita sama sekali tidak cocok. Itu saja, ngomong-ngomong terimakasih untuk kalungnya._

 _Love, Hoshi._

Tangan Seokmin meremas surat itu dengan emosi, "Brengsek!"

Jun –asisten pribadi Seokmin, dengan sigap memerintahkan beberapa orang untuk mencari Soonyoung, sepertinya Jun lupa kalau Soonyoung licin seperti belut, menemukan Soonyoung pasti tidaklah semudah yang ia pikirkan.

"Cari pria lain."

"Apa?"

Jun mengernyitkan keningnya, ini adalah hari pernikahannya, beberapa tamu sudah datang bahkan orang tua Seokmin juga akan segera datang, bagaimana bisa mereka menemukan pengganti untuk Soonyoung.

"Setengah dari tamu yang hadir adalah tamu bayaran, jika kau berpikir soal nama mempelainya kau bisa katakan bahwa mereka salah cetak."

"Baiklah," Jun menghela napas, "Kenapa tidak cari gadis saja?"

"Meskipun ini pernikahan palsu tapi aku ini gay, berapa kali ku katakan padamu? Jangan dekatkan aku pada wanita manapun untuk dijadikan kekasih."

"Ah iya ya baiklah."

" _Hyung,_ kau sendiri, bukan orang lain."

Jun mengepal tangannya yang nyaris saja ia layangkan ke wajah Seokmin jika saja ia tidak ingat posisinya yang hanya sebagai asisten pribadi. Dengan langkah kesal pria Cina itu berjalan memandangi _ballroom_ hotel yang disewa Seokmin untuk pernikahannya.

"Jangan di sini, semua orang sudah saling menyapa, bisa rusak rencana bodoh ini."

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan, akhirnya sampai juga, kalau terlambat bisa-bisa aku tidak bisa jadi tamu bayaran lagi."

Hansol mengusap keringat di keningnya, karena tidak punya kendaraan pribadi ia harus ke hotel dengan kendaraan umum, belum lagi kota Seoul yang asing membuatnya tersesat tadi untunglah ia sudah mengira hal buruk tersebut dan berangkat lebih awal.

"Ku harap aku tidak bau keringat," katanya seraya menciumi ketiaknya sendiri.

"Hey, mau ke mana kau?"

Hansol terdiam dengan wajah lugunya, seorang pria tampan berdiri dengan gagahnya di hadapannya dengan tuxedo putih yang senada dengannya, pria itu begitu tampan sampai-sampai Hansol mengira bahwa pria itu adalah aktor.

"Aku mau kondangan."

"Datang sendiri?"

Deg. Deg.

Hansol mengerjapkan kedua matanya, apakah pria di depannya akan mengajaknya masuk bersama? Apakah dia juga tamu bayaran?

"I,iya."

Pria itu tersenyum, "Bagus." Dan menariknya ke tempat yang berbeda, Hansol tidak tahu ke mana dirinya di tarik pergi tapi saat ini ia merasa gugup sekali karena tangannya disentuh oleh pria yang begitu tampan.

"Seokmin, aku mendapatkannya."

Pria yang dipanggil Seokmin itu berbalik demi melihat pria yang dibawa Jun, cepat sekali, pikirnya tapi lebih cepat jauh lebih baik, Seokmin berjalan menghampiri Jun dan pria asing di sampingnya.

"K,kau! Lee Seokmin? Pria kurang ajar yang menabrakku di bandara seminggu yang lalu!"

" _Yaa_ , bicaralah yang sopan, aku sudah mengatakannya kan tadi?"

"Apa? Menjelaskan apa?"

Hansol melotot ke arah Jun, rasa gugup itu rupanya menulikan telinganya hingga ia tidak tahu apapun yang dibicarakan Jun.

"Lumayan, berikan ia pakaian yang pantas."

"Apa? Apa ini?"

Hansol benar-benar bingung karena Seokmin menyuruh orang memberikannya pakaian, apa bajunya sudah begitu kusut sampai harus di ganti?

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Jun dengan tab di tangannya.

"Choi Hansol."

Seokmin mengernyitkan keningnya, ia sepertinya pernah mendengar nama tersebut tapi entah di mana, ada begitu banyak orang yang ia temui setiap harinya hingga ia dengan mudah melupakan orang-orang asing yang bari ditemuinya.

"Umurmu?" Jun kembali bertanya.

"20 tahun."

Hansol sudah berganti pakaian dan tengah duduk di sofa di sebuah kamar hotel yang ia yakini berharga paling mahal di hotel berbintang lima ini.

"Orang tuamu?"

"Mereka sudah meninggal, buat apa sih tanya-tanya hal yang pribadi?"

"Saudara?"

"Adik kandungku juga sudah meninggal, saudara yang lainnya tinggal di Amerika."

"Pacar?"

"Tidak punya, kenapa banyak sekali tanya, apa semua tamu bayaran ditanyakan hal seperti ini?"

"Sesksual-"

"Cukup _Hyung_ , kita tidak punya banyak waktu," Seokmin menatap jam di tangannya.

"Ada apa sih?"

Seokmin berjalan menghampiri hansol yang kini bertuxedo hitam dan abu yang senada dengan miliknya, "Menikahlah denganku, kau tidak akan jadi gelandangan."

"APA?"

.

.

.

"Kita mau lari ke mana?"

Pria berambut pink itu menatap pria berambut blonde dengan datar.

"Kita akan pergi berlayar, akan ada banyak orang kayak di kapal, kita lelang liontin ini dan dapatkan banyak uang."

"Jual saja di toko perhiasan."

"Aish Lee Jihoon! Kita tidak bisa dapat banyak uang kalau dijual di toko perhiasan biasa, ini adalah berlian langka yang kalau di lelang bisa berubah jadi pulau."

"Aku tidak butuh pulau Soonyoung-ah."

"Tapi kita butuh uang untuk tinggal di pulau."

Jihoon menghela napasnya, pertama ia pergi dari rumah, kedua ia jatuh cinta pada gay miskin yang hanya tahu dunia kriminal.

"Apakah pacarmu tidak akan mencari kita?"

"Bodoh! Pacarku itu tentu saja kau, Jihoon-ah."

"Tapi kalian nyaris menikah, aku jatuh cinta dengan uke."

"Aish aku bukan uke, kalau tidak begini kita tidak bisa makan!"

"Terserah kau saja."

Jihoon segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya, hari ini seharusnya kekasihnya Soonyoung menikahi seorang anak konglomerat yang sudah 3 bulan ini diporotinya, anak konglomerat itu meminta Soonyoung menikah pura-pura dengannya demi menghindar dari perjodohan orang tuanya, anak itu gay namun sayangnya belum punya kekasih jadi ia membayar Soonyoung untuk menjadi pacar bayaran.

Sialnya Soonyoung bukan tipikal uke polos seperti yang diharapkan si konglomerat, Soonyoung adalah pria licik yang suka bermain dengan wanita-wanita kaya, tentu saja sebelum bertemu dengan Seokmin.

"Kalau Soonyoung tertangkap maka aku pun akan terseret dalam kasus penipuan dan pencurian... brengsek, kenapa aku harus jadi pacarnya?"

.

.

.

Hansol menatap altar buatan di ballroom hotel tersebut dengan sangat gugup, mereka bukan menikah di gereja tapi di _ballroom_ hotel. Pernikahan sesama jenis di Korea memang masih dianggap tabu, karena itu lah demi menghindari kericuhan Seokmin memutuskan memboyong pendeta tersebut ke _ballroom_ hotel.

'Ini gila, bagaimana bisa mereka memaksaku seperti ini.'

Hansol mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, wajahnya benar-benar masam seperti anak kecil yang tidak mendapatkan mainan, Seokmin tersenyum ke arahnya dan berbisik mengancam.

Pendeta tiba dan semua orang terdiam demi menyaksikan acara sakral tersebut. Orang tua Seokmin sudah hadir, ibu Seokmin terlihat lesu, ia jelas paling menentang pernikahan ini, ayah Seokmin tak tahu lagu harus berbuat apa karena Seokmin bukan lah anak yang suka ditentang kemauannya jadi dengan terpaksa ia memberikan restu pada Seokmin untuk menikahi orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya.

"Ternyata ada gunanya juga tidak mengenalkan Soonyoung kepada orang tua Seokmin." Jun bergumam, ia tertawa geli mengingat 3 bulan ini dihabiskannya untuk mengajari Soonyoung soal seluk beluk keluarga Lee yang nyatanya sia-sia saja.

"Choi Hansol?"

Jun menyipitkan matanya demi melihat pria blasteran Korea-Amerika tersebut.

"Ya... saya bersedia."

Terjadilah, hal yang paling tidak diinginkan oleh ibu Seokmin, Jun menoleh dan menemukan wanita yang mengangkatnya dari panti asuhan itu menangis di dalam pelukan suaminya. Ada sebersit rasa bersalah di sana tapi semuanya sudah terjadi dan Jun lah salah satu dalangnya.

"Aku ingin mati saja."

Seokmin menyeringai dan merangkul Hansol, "Tunggu sampai acaranya selesai."

"Dasar gila."

Seokmin mengajak Hansol berkenalan dengan kedua orang tuanya, mereka terutama sang ibu adalah orang yang terang-terangan, buktinya saja mereka menolak berjabat tangan dengan Hansol, mereka juga tidak mau berbicara dengan Hansol dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Tsk... mereka kira aku benar-benar gay? Anak mereka lah yang gay, menjijikan."

Seokmin mengeratkan pelukan di pingang Hansol, "Tutup mulutmu kalau tidak mau kujahit."

Hansol menatap sini ke arah Seokmin, hidupnya yang tentram di bumi akan berubah menjadi petaka di neraka.

TBC

Annyeong~ akhirnya di update ^^

Terimakasih untuk yg sudah meninggalkan komentar, semoga yg lainnya juga akan meinggalkan komentar di chap ini.

Ah aku jawab pertanyaan kalian dulu ya~

Q&A

Uhee: Soonyoung ada tuh tapi belum terlalu banyak, Jihoonnya juga sudah ada ya ^^v

Shinhy: ada satu yang pernah aku baca "Menstrual Muddle" di situ Hansol jadi anaknya CheolSoo, search aja di google ^^v

MIKKIkane & seokie : ne, banyak banget sebenernya SeokSol moment sayangnya pairing mereka belum sengetop Meanie sama JiHan ^^a

Ne, tolong tinggalkan reviewnya~


	3. Chapter 3

**Fake Bride**

 **Cast: Choi Hansol, Lee Seokmin, Wen Junhui, Kwon Soonyoung and others**

 **Genre: Drama Comedy, Romance**

 **Summarry: Choi Hansol punya hobby yang aneh, pertemuannya dengan pria asing di bandara membawanya pada petualangan baru dalam hidupnya.**

.

.

.

Beberapa pelayan sibuk mengitari meja makan dan menyajikan makanan dan minuman di atas meja makan, Jun adalah yang paling pertama datang dan duduk di salah satu kursi di barisan kanan.

Jun memang bukanlah sekedar asisten pribadi Seokmin, pria yang berusia setahun lebih tua dari Seokmin itu adalah anak asuh keluarga Lee. Jun sudah tinggal di rumah ini sejak umurnya 9 tahun, saat itu keluarga Lee datang berkunjung ke panti asuhan tempat Jun dibesarkan untuk mengadakan bakti sosial, Seokmin yang bosan mencoba bermain dengan anak di panti asuhan tetapi siapa sangka bahwa Jun telah menarik perhatiannya bahkan bocah berumur 8 tahun itu menangis demi membawa Jun pulang ke rumahnya.

"Apa yang kau lamukan?"

Jung Minah –ibu Seokmin, menepuk pundak Jun dan tersenyum hangat untuk kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Bukan apa-apa Bu, aku diam karena tidak ada yang bisa kuajak bicara."

"Benarkah?" cubitan yang cukup keras dilayangkan Minah di pipi Jun, "Kau ini biasanya senang sekali menggoda para pelayan cantik."

"Memangnya Ibu mau aku meminang salah satu di antara mereka?" Jun balas menggoda membuat sang ibu angkat tertawa renyah.

"Ya, itu lebih baik ketimbang kau menikahi laki-laki."

Seokjin duduk di kursi tengah di dekat Minah berada, suasana menjadi tegang karena di saat yang bersamaan Seokmin dan Hansol datang.

"Ya, itu benar, kami butuh cucu dan penerus keluarga Lee, kau satu-satunya harapan kami Jun." Sindir Minah seraya mengelus pundak Jun.

"Duduklah," Seokmin berbisik sambil menarik kursi yang bersebrangan dengan milik Jun.

Hansol duduk dengan perasaan gugup, ia bisa melewati kemarin malam di hotel dengan cukup tenang tapi kali ini malam-malamnya mungkin akan seperti di neraka karena sejak sore tadi ia diboyong Seokmin kembali ke kediaman Lee.

"Selamat makan." Kata Seokjin mempersilahkan.

"Selamat makan." Balas ketiga penghuni lainnya kecuali Hansol yang mengerjapakan matanya, maklumlah ia adalah orang baru yang belum mengerti apapun soal kebiasaan keluarga ini.

"Makanya cari seorang istri, supaya ada yang mengambilkanmu makan, Jun." Lagi-lagi Minah bersuara dan menyindir Seokmin.

Seokmin menoleh ke arah Hansol yang membalas tatapan Seokmin dengan lugunya, " _Hyung_ mau makan apa?"

"Ambilkan _bulgogi_ untukku." Sahut Seokmin.

"Hanya itu?"

"Hn."

Hansol mematuhi perintah Seokmin, sedikit menggerutu di dalam hati karena ia harus mengerjakan tugas seorang perempuan.

"Jadi pria ini istrimu ya?" Minah tertawa hambar, tak ada satu pun yang menjawab, baik Seokmin dan Hansol hanya diam saja dan melanjutkan makan mereka.

Suasana makan malam menjadi tegang, makanan lezat nan mewah yang tersaji di atas meja menjadi hambar di lidah Hansol, kalau bukan diancam oleh Seokmin mungkin Hansol akan kabur saja, masalahnya entah dari mana Seokmin tahu bahwa kewarganegaraannya adalah Amerika dan izin yang digunakannya adalah untuk berlibur dan bukan untuk menetap apalagi bekerja. Hansol tidak mau masuk penjara karena hal konyol seperti itu, tapi sekarang sepertinya lebih baik tinggal di dalam sel tahanan.

"Jun, bagaimana dengan progres proyek Dream Sky Tower?"

Jun meneguk air putihnya sebelum melirik ke arah Seokmin, "Ayah, kenapa kau tidak menanyakannya pada Seokmin? Aku mengurus proyek lainnya."

"Tidak, tidak! Dream Sky Tower harus kau yang urus, ini adalah mega proyek kita jadi kau sebagai calon direktur harus menanganinya sendiri."

Jun nyaris saja tersedak, selama ini ia hanya menempati posisi sebagai wakil direktur, sementara posisi direktur ditempati oleh Seokmin.

"Bagus juga," Seokmin mengangguk, "Ada 5 proyek yang sedang kutangani saat ini, jadi lebih baik proyek Dream Sky Tower ku serahkan kepada Jun _Hyung_."

"Tunggu, apa-apaan ini? Ayah, aku tidak mau jadi direktur, lagi pula aku tidaklah berhak menerima jabatan tersebut."

"Tidak ada bantahan Jun, saat proyek itu selesai kau akan resmi jadi direktur baru Imposing Group."

"Ayah..."

Hansol memutar bola matanya bosan, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah dibicarakan orang-orang kaya di sekitarnya.

"Lalu kau. Apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Uhuk!"

Hansol tersedak akibat pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari ayah Seokmin. Seokmin menendang pelan kakinya di bawah meja karena sikap tidak sopannya, tapi tangannya sibuk mengelus punggung Hansol juga memberikannya segelas air putih.

"Dasar bodoh." Ibu Seokmin mengumpat, mungkin rasa bencinya terhadap Hansol sudah sampai pada ubun-ubunnya.

"A,aku..."

"Dia baru berusia 20 tahun, dia sedang cuti kuliah, aku yang memintanya untuk fokus pada pernikahan telebih dahulu."

Prok. Prok. Prok. Ayah Seokmin bertepuk tangan dengan senyum sarkastik.

"Selain gay, rupanya bibit, bebet dan bobotnya pun tidak jelas. Selamat Seokmin, masa depanmu benar-benar sudah terbaca."

.

.

.

Ini benar-benar nerakanya dunia, demi Neptunus yang dipuja Spongebob, Hansol masih menyimpan perasaan pada Shanon mantan kekasihnya yang selingkuh dengan pria Kanada-Cina bernama Henry Lau itu, Hansol bahkan tidak mau makan berhari-hari karena patah hati. Benar-benar jelas bahwa Hansol adalah pria normal, bukan gay seperti yang terus dikatakan oleh orang tua Seokmin.

Dan lagi lihatlah, Hansol tidur di sofa, Seokmin tidur di kasurnya yang _king_ _size_ dan empuk, jangan lupakan selimut hangat yang sialnya tidak mau ia pinjamkan kepada Hansol, kembali lagi demi Neptunus, jika saja ada pintu ke mana saja milik Doraemon mungkin saat ini Hansol sudah melarikan diri ke Amerika.

"Aku di sini bukan untuk menjadi gay."

Hansol menoleh ke arah Seokmin, buku yang dibacanya terlepas begitu saja dari genggamannya sementara matanya terpejam dengan tubuh yang masih terduduk di atas kasur. Hansol terdiam menatapi wajah samping Seokmin yang begitu indah, terutama karena hidungnya yang begitu lancip bak paruh burung, juga rahang tegas yang membuatnya terlihat begitu tampan.

"Apa? Tampan?"

Hansol menggeleng kuat dan membuang mukanya demi membuang jauh-jauh fikiran anehnya namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali menatap Seokmin, membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya ia saat bangun nanti karena tidur dalam posisi duduk.

Hansol bangkit dan menghampiri Seokmin, selimut tebal sudah menutupi setengah kaki Seokmin, tagan Hansol terjulur ke arah pundak Seokmin dan menepuknya pelan.

"Hei kau, bangunlah."

Tidak ada jawaban selain dengkuran halus yang keluar dari mulut Seokmin yang sedikit terbuka, Hansol ingin sekali tertawa tapi jika Seokmin mendengarnya mungkin Hansol akan langsung di lempar dari balkon kamar mereka.

"Hei Tuan Lee, bangunlah." Hansol kini mengguncang pundak Seokmin hingga mata itu terbuka lebar.

Seokmin menatap sinis Hansol yang tersenyum tanpa dosa setelah membangunkan tidurnya.

"Kau tidur dengan posisi duduk, nanti tubuhmu sakit jadi aku membangunkanmu." Kata Hansol sembari terkekeh.

Seokmin menghela napas berat, menarik selimut dan tenggelam di dalamnya menyisakan Hansol yang tertegun karena diabaikan suaminya. Hansol mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli dan kembali ke sofa untuk tidur, matanya terpejam tapi kamar Seokmin yang dingin karena pendingin udara itu membuatnya tak nyaman, rasanya tidur di kamar hotel yang terpisah seperti kemarin jauh lebih nyaman untuknya.

Hansol memeluk bantal sofa erat-erat dan memohon doa agar ia bisa tertidur dengan tenang dan hangat, meskipun terdengar mustahil mengingat posisinya tidur saat ini, pada akhirnya Hansol benar-benar tertidur karena rasa lelahnya. Biarlah gelapnya malam menelan semua rasa lelah Hansol agar esok ia kembali siap menjalani harinya.

.

.

.

Suasana sarapan keluarga Lee tak jauh berbeda dengan suasana makan semalam, masih terasa canggung dan tegang bagi Hansol. Hansol menekuk wajahnya karena rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya akibat tidur di sofa, kejam benar Seokmin memaksanya menikah kemudian memaksanya tidur di sofa seperti membeli anak anjing saja.

"Woah woah coba lihat, pengantin baru sudah bertengkar ya?"

Seokmin menghentikan kegiatan sarapannya dan menatap sang ibu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

" _A,aniya_ , hanya saja tubuhku terasa sedikit pegal, kami sama sekali tidak bertengkar kok." Hansol menyahut, beruntunglah ia cepat tanggap karena jika tidak Seokmin pasti akan menendangnya lagi seperti semalam.

"A,apa yang ka,kalian lakukan... semalam?"

Hansol mengerjapkan matanya polos karena pertanyaan terbata yang di lemparkan nyonya Jung, Seokmin menyeringai dan mengangguk paham.

"Tentu saja melakukan ritual malam pertama."

Hening sejenak, ayah Seokmin menutup koran yang tengah dibacanya, ia bersama istri dan putra sulungnya menatap tak percaya ke arah Seokmin yang kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Hansol sendiri kehabisan kata-kata karena perkataan Seokmin yang diluar akal sehatnya.

"Malam pertama katanya? Sial!"

Hansol membanting bantal milik Seokmin dengan kesal, meski tidak tidur di kasur tersebut sebagai istri yang baik ia harus membenahi kamar termasuk kasur yang ditiduri Seokmin itu.

Hansol selesai membenahi kamar dan memutuskan untuk berbaring di kasur kelewat besar yang belum dicobanya itu, bagaimanapun juga ialah yang sudah berbaik hati merapihkannya, lagi pula tubuhnya sedang kurang enak badan karena tidur di sofa di kamar yang dingin.

Jangan salah sangka, Hansol bukanlah orang yang tahan dingin, saat musim dingin di Amerika ia selalu memakai setidaknya tiga lapis baju dan tidur bergelung dalam selimut hangatnya jadi udara dingin semalam tentu saja menyiksanya.

Baru saja memejamkan matanya sebuah ketukan memaksa matanya untuk kembali terbuka lebar dan dengan langkah malasnya ia membuka pintu dan mendapati sang ibu mertua berdiri di sana.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Ibu Seokmin masuk dan memeriksa kamar Seokmin, kamar Seokmin memang selalu rapih tapi itu karena ia memiliki banyak pelayan, berbanding jauh dengan Jun yang selalu membereskan kamarnya sendiri dan tidak suka jika pelayan masuk kamarnya tanpa izin darinya.

Dengan wajah jengkel ia menatap Hansol, padahal tujuannya ke sini adalah untuk membenahi kamar Seokmin sembari menyindir kemalasan menantunya tapi tidak disangka-sangka Hansol malah sudah mendahuluinya.

"Apa kau bisa masak?"

Jangan sebut ia Jung Minah kalau tidak punya jutaan ide brilian di kepalanya, terutama untuk menindas sang menantu.

.

.

.

"Tolong lakukan dengan baik."

"JIHOON!"

Pria bertubuh mungil itu buru-buru menutup sambungan teleponnya dan menatap kekasihnya, Kwon Soonyoung.

"Ne."

"Kajja! Kita naik kapal itu, sedikit berjudi dan ikut pelelangan."

Mata bak jarum jam yang menunjukan angka 10 itu tenggelam bersama cengiran lebarnya, tangannya menunjuk sebuah kapal besar yang rencananya akan berlayar dari Seoul hingga Jeju.

"Juga sedikit bumbu seks."

Plak! Jihoon menepuk keras kepala Soonyoung yang baru saja mendekat dan membisikan kalimat menjijikkan.

"Jangan harap! Menjauhlah dariku, rambut birumu itu benar-benar buruk."

Rupanya Jihoon benar-benar tidak suka pada warna rambut Soonyoung yang dianggapnya norak, padahal jika Soonyoung bukan kekasih Jihoon, ia pun akan menganggap bahwa warna rambutnya Jihoon itu sangat norak.

"Soonyoung, aku pintar judi."

"Ya, aku tahu itu sayang."

Soonyoung memasukan tasnya dan Jihoon ke dalam lemari tanpa mengeluarkan isinya, terlalu malas dan lelah, lagi pula ia ingin sedikit bermain dengan Jihoon.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah kau lelang kalungnya."

"Apa?"

Soonyoung melotot dengan mata sipitnya, tentu saja matanya tetap tak bisa terlihat besar dalam keadaan melotot.

"Aku menyukai kalung itu, kalung itu kau berikan saja padaku." Pinta Jihoon dengan sangat tenang dan lancar.

"Sayang?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau gila?"

"Tidak."

"Ini kalung wanita, kita hanya perlu uang dan kau bisa beli kalung lainnya."

Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Tapi aku menyukai kalung itu, aku hanya mau kalung itu."

Jihoon merajuk dan tidur dengan posisi membelakangi Soonyoung, Soonyoung sendiri terdiam heran dengan sikap Jihoon yang seperti gadis PMS, mereka sudah sejauh ini dan hanya melakukan judi.

"Jihoon?"

"Jangan sentuh aku kecuali kau berikan kalung itu!"

.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya ini." Seorang pria berkemeja putih menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga, kurasa yang lainnya pun sama." Sahut temannya.

"Apa kau sudah dengar? Proyek Dream Sky Tower dialihkan kepada bapak Jun."

"Apa? Lantas bagaimana dengan bapak Seokmin?"

Dan begitulah, desas-desus terus saja melebar di kantor Imposing sepanjang jam istirahat, tentu saja karena rapat baru saja dibubarkan dan ada saja peserta rapat yang bermulut lebar dan memperbincangkannya dengan temannya.

"Tidak perlu didengar Hyung, kau layak mendapatkannya."

Jun menepuk-nepuk kepala Seokmin dengan senyum hangatnya, "Oh lihat lah betapa baiknya adikku? Dengar ya mau digosipkan apa juga aku tidak peduli, tapi yang jelas kalau aku jadi direktur lebih baik aku kabur."

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak mau jadi direktur ya?" ejek Seokmin

"Kau sendiri tidak mau kan?" Jun membalas.

"Memangnya kenapa tidak mau sih? Semua orang mempikan posisimu."

"Pertama karena aku hanyalah anak angkat, kedua karena impianku adalah menjadi arsitek dan yang terakhir adalah aku tidak mau kalau jodohku diatur sepertimu."

Jun tersenyum sesaat sebelum menyadari perubahan air muka adik angkatnya, Jun hendak berbicara tapi Seokmin pergi begitu saja, Jun menundukkan kepalanya merasa menyesal, harusnya ia ingat bahwa hal itu adalah hal terlarang yang tidak boleh diucapkannya di hadapan Seokmin.

" _Mianhae Seokmin-ah_..."

TBC

Halo~ akhirnya aku lanjutkan, sebenernya ini sudah mulai ku ketik sejak Senin tapi karena aku tengah hidup dalam genre drama angst yang menyebabkanku galau /?/ maka pengetikannya pun tertunda. Sekali lagi mohon dimaafkan ^^a

Aku juga mau kasih tau /atau sudah pernah dikasih tau?/ kalau aku ketik ini di mobile word jadi buat menyebutkan nama readers agak sulit /cry sekebon/ bukan berarti aku ngga berterimakasih loh sama kalian.

Kalian itu kayak pahlawan yang bikin aku semangat terus ngetik FFku ^0^ baiklah ayo kita masuk ke section...

Q&A

Q: Hoshi matre?

A: Hoshi kerja serabutan, ntar juga akan semakin jelas seiring berjalannya cerita ini ._.

Q: Jun jomblo?

A: Sementara ini sih iya, enaknya dipasangin sama siapa ya? /smirk/

Q: Tambah CheolSoo dan Meanie?

A: Woah kayaknya di sini ngga akan ada mereka deh tapi aku sedang menyusun FF baru yang ada Meanienya juga, ditunggu aja ya ^^v

Q: Kenapa ortunya Seokmin menentang?

A: Sudah dijelaskan dichap sebelumnya dan lebih jelasnya lagi di chap ini ya ^^

Q: Hoshi penjahat?

A: Hoshi ngga jahat-jahat amat kok cuma terpaksa aja /?/

Well akhir kata, thank you and leave your review please~


	4. Chapter 4

**Fake Bride**

 **Cast: Choi Hansol, Lee Seokmin, Wen Junhui, Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon and others**

 **Genre: Drama Comedy, Romance**

 **Summary: Choi Hansol punya hobby yang aneh, pertemuannya dengan pria asing di bandara membawanya pada petualangan baru dalam hidupnya.**

.

.

.

"Bedakan mana gula dan garam saja tidak bisa, lantas apa yang mau kau masak untuk Seokmin?"

Hansol mengerjapkan kedua matanya, urusan membenahi kamar sih mudah karena di rumah pamannya tidak ada satupun pembantu jadi ia melakukannya semua. Tapi sebagai pria, Hansol belum pernah menyentuh peralatan memasak, mana bisa ia membedakan mana gula dan mana garam sementara keduanya sama-sama berwarna putih.

"Cicipi tumisanmu ini, cepat!" perintah ibu Seokmin seraya menyodorkan sendok dengan tumis kailan.

"Hn... uhuk!"

Hansol buru-buru mendekati tempat sampah dan melepehkan tumis kailan buatannya, entah bumbu apa yang ia masukan sehingga rasa sayuran itu begitu buruk.

"Bagaimana?"

"Eung... tidak enak... terlalu manis dan... eum... terlalu matang."

"Bagus! Buruk sekali istri pilihan putraku."

Minah menggelengkan kepalanya dan pergi meninggalkan dapur begitu saja, Hansol masih bisa mendengar gerutuan sang ibu mertua yang berjanji akan mengadukannya kepada Seokmin dan juga ayah mertuanya.

Hansol menatap nanar makanan yang baru saja dibuatnya dengan susah payah sampai jarinya teriris pisau saat memotong bawang.

"Maaf, apa kau tahu di mana plesternya? Maksudku apakah ada plester yang disimpan?"

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang baru saja memasuki dapur itu tersenyum dan menghampiri Hansol. Dimakluminya kemampuan berbahasa Korea Hansol yang terbatas, terlebih lagi Hansol bukanlah orang yang lama menetap di Korea, Jun sudah memberi tahu para pelayan kalau Hansol belum lama tinggal di Korea jadi ia masih kikuk dengan kultur dan bahasa ayahnya.

"Ini Tuan Muda, akan tetapi ada baiknya jika kau mencuci tanganmu terlebih dahulu."

Hansol tersenyum girang, "Ah benar juga!" serunya seraya menghampiri wastafel dan mencuci tangannya.

"Kalau mau, aku bisa mengajarimu memasak, Tuan Muda."

"Benarkah?"

Hansol menimbang-nimbang, pernikahannya memang palsu tapi hidup sendiri menuntutnya untuk menjadi seorang yang serba bisa, seminggu lebih di Seoul ia terus memakan makanan instan karena tidak paham caranya memasak, akan lebih baik jika ia bisa mempelajari cara memasak.

"Tentu saja Tuan Muda."

"Terimakasih bibi, mohon ajari aku semua hal tentang memasak." Hansol membungkuk sopan dan tersenyum lebar, membuat si pelayan juga tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

" _ **Kau juga harus bahagia."**_

" _ **Kau harus menemukan sendiri kebahagiaanmu."**_

" _ **Aku harus pergi Seokmin, maafkan aku."**_

" _ **Seokmin... Seokmin..."**_

"SEOKMIN!"

"Ya?"

"Dari tadi ponselmu berdering, melamunkan apa lagi sih?"

Seokmin tersenyum kikuk dan meraih ponselnya, dilihatnya nama sang ibu terpampang di layar ponselnya, sekedar informasi, Seokmin menyimpan nomor ponsel ayahnya dengan nama Tuan Lee Seokjin dan nomer ponsel ibunya dengan nama Nyonya Jung Minah.

"Ah biarkan saja."

"Itu kan dari ibumu." Raina –sekretaris Seokmin, itu mengintip ke arah ponsel bosnya.

"Lihat apa? Berani memanggilku Seokmin lagi?"

"Kau tuli sih bos, lihat tuh ada 5 pesan dan 3 panggilan tidak terjawab, aku yakin semuanya dari ibumu," Raina menujuk-nunjuk ke arah ponsel putih yang tergeletak di atas meja, "Setidaknya baca pesannya dan balaslah."

"Iya Nuna, kau ini cerewet sekali."

 _Yankee itu tidak bisa memasak, mana gula dan mana garam saja tidak bisa ia bedakan_

 _Kailan yang dimasaknya terlalu matang_

 _Kau harus tau apa yang dilakukannya!_

 _Seokmin angkat telepon Ibu!_

 _Seokmin orang macam apa yang kau bawa ke rumah kita?_

"Huft..."

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu ini adalah berkas-bekas yang harus kau tanda tangani, semuanya sudah kuberi tanda, yang ini kertas jadwalmu dan ini adalah penawaran proyek baru dari perusahaan industri makanan." Kata Raina seraya memperlihatkan sejumlah berkas yang sudah ia letakkan di atas meja Seokmin sejak bosnya itu melamun.

"Ya ya aku mengerti."

Raina tersenyum dan memandangi bosnya yang lebih muda itu.

"Sedang apa sih? Aku tidak akan naksir padamu tahu."

"Ku dengar kau benar-benar menikahinya, dan aku benar-benar tidak diundang."

"Oh iya! Aku bersyukur waktu itu tidak mengundangmu?

"Apa-apaan?" tanya Raina dengan mata melotot.

"Soalnya aku menggantinya."

"HAH?"

.

.

.

"Ah ya Tuhan apa ini?"

Hansol berlari ke arah ibu mertuanya yang melempar paket berbentuk kotak yang baru saja diterimanya, Hansol mengintip dan menemukan ada bangkai tikus di sana, bukan hanya satu tapi ada beberapa yang Hansol sendiri tidak mau menghitungnya karena jijik.

"Hoek! Menjijikan sekali, aku jadi mual."

"Siapa yang kirim itu hah?"

"Kami tidak tahu Nyonya, itu dikirimkan untuk tuan Seokmin."

"Hidih apa dia pernah membunuh tikus-tikus itu?"

Nyonya Jung menatap kesal Hansol, "Apa katamu? Kau ini istrinya atau bukan?"

"Bukan." Jawab Hansol polos.

"Apa?" nyonya Jung menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Aku ini laki-laki."

"Terserah kau! Cepat buang tikus-tikus itu!"

"Tidak mau, menjijikkan sekali, Bu." Hansol menggelengkan kepalanya enggan, mana mungkin ia yang mau menyentuh bangkai tikus yang berlumuran darah seperti itu.

"Katamu tadi kau ini laki-laki!"

"Bukan berarti aku mau berhadapan dengan hal berdarah seperti ini."

"Dasar lemah! Pantas saja kau jadi uke!"

"Uke? Apa itu uke?"

Belum sempat pertanyaannya dijawab, yang ditanya malah langsung angkat kaki dan meninggalkan Hansol, Hansol mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

"Kau tahu uke?"

"Tidak Tuan Muda."

"Kalau buang tikusnya mau?"

"Hih tidak mauuu."

Kedua pelayan yang sejak tadi bersamanya itu kompak berlari meninggalkannya bersama bangkai tikus dengan bau yang menyengat, Hansol memperhatikan tikus-tikus malang itu dan menemukan sebuah kertas di antara tikus-tikus itu.

Dengan susah payah ia menyingkirkan rasa jijiknya demi mengambil kertas yang terkena noda darah itu, dibukanya kertas yang rupanya juga bertinta darah dengan ancaman di kertasnya.

Kepala Hansol berputar, perpaduan rasa tidak enak badannya dengan rasa mual kini bertambah dengan rasa takut karena kertas ancaman yang tengah dibacanya. Seharian ini ia bahkan belum beristirahat hingga kegelapan itu menjemputnya.

"Hansol?"

Hansol mendengar suara yang cukup dikenalinya, sepertinya Jun tetapi kepalanya terlalu sakit hingga ia ingin sekali tidur. Jun dengan cepat menghampiri Hansol dan menangkap tubuhnya yang nyaris terjatuh ke lantai, Jun mengambil kertas yang lepas dari genggaman Hansol dan membacanya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Cepat buang ini jauh-jauh dan bersihkan bekasnya." Perintah Jun kepada kepala pelayan.

"Baik, Tuan Muda." Katanya patuh.

Jun bergegas menggendong Hansol ke kamarnya, kertas itu sudah di simpannya di dalam saku celananya agar tidak ada lagi yang membacanya. Nyonya Jung yang melihat putranya pulang menggendong Hansol pun menghampirinya, disembulkannya kepalanya ke dalam untuk mengintip Jun dan Hansol di dalam.

"Jun?"

"Ibu, apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

Sang ibu mengernyitkan keningnya dan menatap Hansol yang tidak sadarkan diri, dalam hatinya ia menggerutu tentang betapa lemahnya seorang uke.

"Tidak." Elaknya seraya pergi meninggalkan kamar Seokmin dan Hansol.

Jun menghela napasnya, rupanya kebencian ibunya benar-benar mendalam sampai-sampai ia tidak mau menolong Hansol yang sedang pingsan.

"Cukup panas, tapi sepertinya dia tidak demam... mungkin dia terkejut... tapi siapa yang mengirimkan teror ini?"

.

.

.

Bisik-bisik tentang kehebatan seorang anak di atas meja judi itu sama sekali tidak membuat gentar seorang pengusahasa batu bara untuk memainkan kartunya. Woozi –si pemenang judi, meletakan satu juta won di atas meja, yang jelas saja membuat rekannya, Hoshi tercengang.

"Jihoon- _ah_ , kalau kau kalah melawannya nanti kita jatuh miskin." Pria yang rupanya adalah Kwon Soonyoung itu berbisik di telinga kekasihnya.

"Halo, aku Woozi." Mengabaikan perkataan Soonyoung, Jihoon malah mperkenalkan dirinya kepada Byeong Joo dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah dari anak kecil sepertimu."

"Tentu saja, harga dirimu akan jatuh jika kau kalah." Jihoon tersenyum licik, ingatannya berputar mengingat bahwa pria di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang berhasil memenangkan kalung yang dilelang Soonyoung semalam.

"Bagikan kartunya."

"Baik Tuan Byeong."

Sementara Soonyoung tengah berdoa di dalam hati dan memperhatikan tas uangnya yang tersisa beberapa juta won, masalahnya bukan karena sisanya memang masih banyak tetapi Byeong Joo terkenal piawai di meja judi, Soonyoung tahu itu saat menonton aksinya di Hongkong, saat itu Soonyoung juga mencoba peruntungannya –tentu saja bukan untuk melawan Byeong Joo.

'Aku menang, kartuku benar-benar bagus. Matilah kau Byeong.'

.

.

.

Seokmin memasuki rumahnya dengan omelan ibunya sebagai penyambutnya, sang ibu terus saja membicarakan soal pesannya yang tidak dibalas, teleponnya yang tidak diangkat juga Hansol yang tidak bisa memasak. Seokmin memilih diam dan mengabaikan ibunya, tapi ibunya malah terus membuntutinya sampai kamar.

" _A_ - _aigoo_ , aku lupa." Nyonya Jung menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu masuk, tangannya menepuk-nepuk jidat menandakan kelupaannya.

Lain dengan anaknya, Seokmin memandang Jun dan Hansol yang sedang berduaan, meski tidak bisa dibilang berduaan karena Hansol terlelap sementara Jun duduk diam di sampingnya tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan _Hyung_?"

Jun menoleh saat didengarnya suara Seokmin, air mukanya masih terlihat gugup tapi ia berusaha tersenyum, meski hanya senyum simpul yang berhasil ditunjukkannya.

"Hansol pingsan, aku menemaninya."

Seokmin mengernyitkan dahinya, "Pingsan?"

"Dia agak demam dan-"

"Halah dia memang pria lemah, melihat bangkai tikus saja pingsan." Sambar nyonya Jung dengan wajah jengkelnya.

"Apa? Bangkai tikus?"

"Nanti kujelaskan," Jun bangkit dan menepuk pundak adiknya, "Kita akan bicara setelah sama-sama mandi, aku akan kembali ke kamarku dulu ya."

Jun berjalan keluar sambil mengajak ibunya juga, meski lebih mirip memaksa karena ibunya masih saja ingin berada di sana. Seokmin menutup rapat pintu kamarnya dan menatap Hansol yang berbaring di atas kasurnya.

"Bangkai tikus?" gumamnya.

Dihampirinya Hansol sebentar untuk kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi, kalau bukan karena kasihan pada istrinya yang sedang pingsan mungkin Seokmin sudah menendangnya karena berani tidur di ranjangnya, tapi mengingat Jun bilang Hansol pingsan karena demam jadi Seokmin sedikit memiliki iba.

Sekitar sepuluh menit Seokmin berada di kamar mandi, ia bukan tipe yang suka berlama-lama di dalam kamar mandi. Sekembalinya ia, Hansol masih belum juga bangun, Seokmin menggelengkan kepalanya, jangan-jangan Hansol tertidur setelahnya.

" _Yaa_." Seokmin mencoba membangunkan Hansol seperti yang dilakukan Hansol semalam kepadanya, tentu saja itu hal yang bodoh, karena Hansol sedang pingsan sementara dirinya semalam tengah tertidur.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Suara ketukan pintu, Jun pasti sudah menunggunya, Seokmin membuka pintunya sedikit yang langsung memancing keinginan Jun untuk mendorong lebih kuat pintunya agar terbuka lebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Seokmin kesal, pasalnya ia juga ikut terdorong dan perutnya terkena kenop pintu yang cukup membuatnya nyeri.

"Dia belum siuman? Kau tidak mengecek keadaannya?" tanya Jun dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya?"

"Kau gila? Kita memaksanya ikut seperti penculik, setidaknya kita harus memperhatikan kesehatannya."

"Apa dia benar-benar demam?"

"Aish!" Jun mendorong Seokmin untuk mendekat ke arah Hansol, "Coba kau sentuh dahinya, aku curiga jangan-jangan kau biarkan dia tidur di lantai semalaman."

"Tidak juga."

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

Seokmin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, kalau Jun sudah berubah jadi galak rasanya lebih menyebalkan dari pada saat ibunya yang marah.

"Itu... semalam dia tidur di sofa tanpa selimut dan..."

"Dan pendingin ruangannya menyala?" tanya Jun yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Seokmin.

PLETAK! Sebuah jitakan keras berhasil mendarat di kepala Seokmin, setidaknya saat ibunya marah tidak akan ada kekerasan seperti yang dilakukan Jun.

"Aish _Hyung_ , kau ini jahat sekali! Yang adikmu itu aku, lagi pula kau bilang mau memberi tahuku soal bangkai tikus!"

Jun berlari dan menutup rapat-rapat pintu kamar Seokmin, "Sejak tadi pintunya terbuka, seseorang bisa saja menguping percakapan kita."

"Kau lah yang membuka pintunya lebar-lebar." Kata Seokmin jengkel.

"Sebuah paket dikirim untukmu, ada sekitar 15 tikus mati dengan darah segar di dalamnya."

"La-lalu?"

"Ibu yang membukanya, pelayan bilang Hansol yang mendengar teriakan ibu menghampirinya makanya ibu memintanya untuk membuang bangkai-bangkai itu." Jun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan mengajak Seokmin untuk duduk di sofa.

"Hansol menemukan ini, saat ia pingsan kertas ini terlepas dari genggaman tangannya," tangan Jun terulur demi menyerahkan sebuah kertas dengan noda darah yang sudah mengering kepada Seokmin, "Aku sudah meminta orang untuk mencari informasi."

Tangan Seokmin bergetar membaca surat ancaman tersebut, ia berpikir siapa yang dengan kejamnya membunuh binatang-binatang tidak bersalah dengan surat kaleng untuk menakutinya, ia merasa tidak punya musuh.

"Soonyoung?"

"Apa?"

"Seberapa jauh informasi yang kau dapatkan tentangnya?"

"Dengar Seokmin, saat ini nyawamulah yang paling penting, bukan kalung itu."

"Kalung itu berharga lebih dari nyawaku _Hyung_."

"Seokmin..."

"Katakan _Hyung_."

Jun menunduk sebentar untuk kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hansol. "Dia melelangnya, seorang pengusaha bernama Byeong Joo memamerkan kemenangan lelangnya di akun resminya beberapa jam yang lalu."

"Apa? Kau diam saja? Baru memberitahuku sekarang?"

"Seokmin tenanglah."

"Di mana pelelangannya? Hubungi pengusaha itu, katakan padanya bahwa aku akan membeli kalung itu berapa pun harganya."

.

.

.

"Terimakasih Tuan Byeong, senang bekerja sama denganmu." Jihoon tersenyum senang setelah menjabat tangan Byeong Joo yang terduduk lemas meratapi hartanya yang raib dibawa Jihoon.

"Tunggu!"

Jihoon menguap sebelum berbalik dan melihat ke arah Byeong Joo, "Aku lelah, lagi pula, hartamu sudah habis, tidak ada yang bisa meminjamimu uang lagi, Tuan. Permisi."

Soonyoung mengikuti Jihoon dari belakang dengan langkah ragu, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Jihoon sehebat ini, ia mengalahkan empat pejudi hebat termasuk Byeong Joo dan juga mendapatkan kembali kalung yang awalnya sudah di beli Byeong Joo.

Tidak ada yang curiga, pasalnya Soonyoung membayar orang untuk menawarkan kalung itu di pelelangan agar ia dan Jihoon bisa berjudi dengan bebas tanpa perlu menyamar.

"Bagaimana kalau dia menyuruh orang untuk mengambil kembali hartanya?"

"Ah iya, di kapal semewah ini pastilah banyak perompaknya."

"Jihoon, aku serius. Tuan Byeong adalah orang yang berbahaya."

Soonyoung bagaimanapun juga mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya tetapi yang dikhawatirkan malah asik menghitung uangnya.

"Dia sudah miskin, mau bayar siapa lagi?"

"Di luar sana ia masih punya banyak uang."

"Di sini kan tidak."

"Jihoon!"

"Hush! Aku akan dapatkan apapun yang ku inginkan, jika bukan kau yang memberikannya, akan ku dapatkan sendiri." Jihoon tersenyum lebar tapi bagi Soonyoung senyumnya sangat mengerikan, ia seperti melihat orang lain dalam diri Jihoon. Jihoon seperti tidak memiliki rasa takut meski Soonyoung sudah memperingatinya.

"Hai! Apa aku mengganggu?"

Soonyoung melotot melihat seorang bertubuh kekar yang tiba-tiba ada di kamarnya.

"Tidak Baek, semuanya siap?"

"Tentu saja, kita bisa pindah kapal dengan mudah, keamanan terjamin penuh."

"Apa? Pindah kapal?" Soonyoung terlonjak karena kagetnya.

Jihoon hanya tersenyum dan menyeret Soonyoung dengan dibantu Baekho, si pria berbadan kekar.

"Kau ingat kan waktu aku bilang bahwa aku ini sangat kaya?" tanya Jihoon seraya menunjuk sebuah kapal pribadi berukuran sedang yang nampak sangat mewah.

"Ka-kau bercanda kan?"

"Tidak! Hentikan permainan bodohmu dan ikuti saja alurku, sayang." Jihoon menatap Soonyoung sembari mengusap wajah kekasihnya dengan penuh kelembutan, meski begitu Soonyoung tidak bisa menyembunyikan kengerian yang terpancar dari dalam diri Jihoon. Jihoon bukan seperti Jihoon yang selama ini dikenalnya.

TBC

Ini udah panjang banget ya, biasanya aku cuma kuat nulis 5 halaman tapi ini ada sekitar 9 halaman hehehe 8 sih kalo ngga ada keterangan ceritanya XD

Q&A

Q: SeokSol akan saling jatuh cinta?

A: Karena mereka adalah main-pairnya jadi pasti jatuh cinta tapi nanti ya, ada prosesnya hahaha

Q: Jihoon mencurigakan?

A: Yup! Terjawab ya di chap ini kalau Jihoon adalah tokoh antagonisnya FF ini /senyum polos ala Woozi

Q: Bikin Hansol multitalent

A: Yah maaf ya tidak kukabulkan /senyum polos ala Woozi 02

Q: Bikin Hansol jadi namja "istimewa"

A: M-Preg ya? Dikabulkan! ^^d

Q: Minta JunHao

A: Dipikirkan dulu ya...

Q: Jihoon ninggalin Soonyoung

A: Kayaknya sih ngga ya XD

Yang geregetan karena SeokSolnya belum "deket" tungguin next chapnya ya ^^v

Minta reviewnya ya supaya aku lebih semangat lagi nulisnya, terimakasih juga buat yang sudah mau meninggalkan reviewnya.

/bow bareng semua cast/


	5. Chapter 5

Hai readers,

Maaf ya karena aku datang bukan membawa update cerita tp untuk memberi pengumuman mengenai perpindahan aku.

Yup! Aku akan pindah ke wattpad dengan pen name yang sama yaitu, "pinkkumal" jadi kalau kalian mau tau kelanjutan cerita dari FFku silahkan mampir ke sana.

Lantas kenapa aku pindah? Karena aku sudah berkali-kali buat akun di FFN dengan pen name yg berbeda dan kena penghapusan tanpa warning dari pihak FFN, salahku juga melanggar rules karena memakai nama idola.

Selain itu wattpad juga memberi kemudahan untuk penulis dan pembaca, sumpah baca di wattpad itu mudah dan enak banget.

So, Pinkku pamit dari FFN ya... terimakasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini, Pinkku harap kalian masih mau membaca karya Pinkku di wattpad, terimakasih ^^


End file.
